(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gas cartridge actuation systems, and more particularly to a system that determines whether a gas cartridge has been punctured or actuated.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Currently, torpedoes launched from a surface vessel utilize the vessel's high pressure air just prior to launch to (i) mechanically release the torpedo from its weapon securing mechanism, and (ii) detach the torpedo's electrical umbilical. More recently, development efforts have focused on eliminating the use of the vessel's high pressure air for these functions. Specifically, automotive airbag inflator systems have been selected to provide the launch energy source while gas cartridges have been selected to provide the energy to disable the weapon securing mechanism just prior to launch.
With respect to the use of gas cartridges, for safety reasons it is desirable to open such a gas cartridge remotely, i.e., puncture a sealed end of the gas cartridge as is known in the art. After each torpedo launch, the actuated (i.e., punctured) gas cartridges must be manually replaced with a new gas cartridge that has not been previously actuated (i.e., punctured). If a previously punctured cartridge were inadvertently used, a torpedo misfire would result as the torpedo's weapon securing mechanism would not be released and the torpedo's electrical umbilical would not be detached.